The present invention disclosed herein relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a position signal compensation unit of a motor, and motor including the same.
A motor is a device that converts electric energy into mechanical energy by using force applied to a current in a magnetic field. The motor is classified into an alternating current (AC) motor and a direct current (DC) motor according to the type of an input power source. AC motors supply currents to the winding of stators, change magnetic fields and rotate rotors. DC motors supply constant currents to rotors and rotate the rotors. In this case, the DC motor uses a brush and enables currents to flow in a certain direction irrespective of a rotor position.
Recently, as an electronics control technology develops, a DC motor not using a brush by using an electronic switching technology, namely, a brushless direct current (BLDC) motor has been provided. Since the BLDC motor does not use the brush, it has no drawbacks, such as heat emission due to mechanical friction and brush's wear. However, there is a need for a separate device for detecting a rotor position in order to control the BLDC motor.